Sensei Wu
Sensei Wu is one of the Fun Pack characters in LEGO Dimensions. He appears in 71234 Fun Pack for the Ninjago franchise. Background As a young boy Wu lived at a monastery with his father and his brother, Garmadon, who was also his best friend. During one of their duels, Garmadon disarmed Wu's katana and accidentally flung it over the monastery walls. Since their father would be upset about it, Garmadon asked for Wu to go and retrieve the sword. However, Wu refused to get back the sword. Garmadon told Wu, "Never put off for tomorrow, what could be done today," before hopping the wall to get back his brother's sword for him. However, Garmadon to got bitten by The Great Devourer and became infected with its evil. However, it would take years for the evil to consume his body. During those years, Garmadon and Wu banished enemies into the underworld that tried to steal the Golden Weapons and fought the Serpentine. When Wu and Garmadon became teenagers, they both fell in love with Misako. Because of this, Wu had written a letter to her. However, Master Chen, Garmadon's evil sensei, took the note and tricked Garmadon into rewriting it and giving it to Misako. Later, Wu, Garmadon, and the Elemental Masters battled against the Anacondrai Army. Although they lost, they soon found the Sacred Flute, and used it to defeat the army and banish them into the Forgotten Realm. Misako also married Garmadon. Years later after their father passed away, Garmadon turned into the evil Lord Garmadon and planned to steal his father's Golden Weapons. Wu and found out and battled him. Garmadon won. However, Wu's symbols on his black kimono banished Garmadon into the underworld. After defeating his brother, Sensei Wu hid each of the weapons and had a dragon of the corresponding element guard each one. He then created a map and gave it to a blacksmith who he was friends with to safe guard for him in case he died before the weapons required collecting. Dimension Crisis Elements of Surprise Sensei Wu, along with the Ninja (except Zane), were seen looking at Griffin Turner after Master Chen called him up to battle Batman, Gandalf, and Wyldstyle. World Ninjago World: Ninjago Abilities * Spinjitzu * Stealth * Pole Vault (Staff) * Acrobat * Glide (Staff) Quotes Trivia * In the series, he is voiced by Paul Dobson. In LEGO Dimensions, he is voiced by William Salyers. ** Salyers also voices Master Chen, Scarecrow, Gorzan, and Mayor Hubert. * Sensei Wu shares his staff with Gandalf the Grey. * He is one of the six characters that have the Pole Vault Ability, the others are Legolas, Finn, Green Arrow, Robin (The LEGO Batman Movie) and Robin (Teen Titans Go!). * Along with Doc Brown, Marty McFly, Jr., Chell, and Velma, he makes a cameo in the first 71242 Story Pack level, as a taxi driver. * Sensei Wu is currently the only main character from the Ninjago universe to not be a ninja. * His toy tag is based on his Spinjitzu Sensei suit, while his Sensei symbol is its main symbol. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Good Guys Category:Index Category:Fun Pack Characters Category:Wave 3 Category:Keys Category:Male Characters Category:Spinjitzu Ability Category:Stealth Ability Category:Acrobat Ability Category:Pole Vault Ability Category:TV Show Characters Category:2016 Category:Glide Ability Category:Yellow Skinned Characters Category:Non-Licensed Characters Category:LEGO Characters Category:Year 1 Category:Year 1 Characters Category:Physical Characters Category:Accessory Characters Category:Elemental Masters Category:Ninja Category:Wave 3 Characters Category:Dragons Category:Demons Category:Time Travelling Characters